


Kiss Kiss Kiss (×5)

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Kisses - lots of it., M/M, Team all the (Nakamaru) pairings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing monster!Nakamaru. I think the warnings/additional tags would say it better than I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Kiss (×5)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago for the donation drive that [](http://jpnforph.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jpnforph.livejournal.com/)**jpnforph** led for Typhoon Haiyan victims, but then things happened. It's finally finished, though? :D?
> 
> For [](http://je-levy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-levy.livejournal.com/)**je_levy**. I should also thank Joo, Sara, and AJ for letting me pester them with this (aka for looking it over for me and cheering so I can finish it) - this is equally dedicated for you. ♥

"Where is it?" Nakamaru mutters to nobody in particular, too busy pacing around in search of his textbooks to properly ask any of the other members present in the room. It isn't anywhere near the usual spot where he puts them. His stress levels rise and it shows with the tension beginning to set on his shoulders.

A gentle tap from behind interrupts him mid-search, and Nakamaru turns to Kame's amused face.

"What's so funny?" Nakamaru nearly snaps. It's not Kame's fault, he knows, and he keeps his tone in check. It wouldn't do to snap at their youngest, or at anyone, but the urge is there.

Kame senses it, the frustration in Nakamaru's voice, and he puts his arms around the other man. "You were looking for something?"

"My textbooks," Nakamaru starts.

The chuckle that escapes from Kame's control earns the younger man a squawk and then a glare. "Sorry, sorry," Kame says, tone placating, "but didn't you already put those away?"

A light of understanding dawns on Nakamaru's eyes, the memory returning to him, only to be replaced by wide-eyed surprise when Kame leans up to kiss the tip of his nose.

Kame tries to make it quick, ducking right out of Nakamaru's reach, but his eyes widen to an almost comical degree when Nakamaru grabs his shoulders and kisses him square on the lips, faster than he can get away.

A whoop sounds from a far corner of the room, and Nakamaru breaks their kiss to send a glare in Taguchi's direction. The other man remains oblivious—seemingly absorbed with the game console in his hand—but Nakamaru knows Taguchi's eyes are trained on him and Kame, so attuned to the members after all these years.

Nakamaru shares a look with Kame and lets his hands drop from the younger man's shoulder. Kame sends him away with a wink, and Nakamaru walks to where Taguchi is.

Taguchi leans back when a shadow looms over him, completely unfazed by Nakamaru’s severe expression. It brightens up imperceptibly just as Nakamaru leans down to claim his lips, and Taguchi opens up into the kiss, tongue darting for a taste. A knock on the door has them springing apart, in time for an AD peering in to call them out for a meeting.

With Nakamaru’s glare still in place, he meets Taguchi’s eyes, the look in them a promise and a threat all at once. Taguchi merely laughs, accepting the challenge as he rises from his seat, making his way out of the room.

Ueda had long since stepped out—having seen enough of the other members’ antics—before Nakamaru moves to go, the last person to leave the room. A pair of hands grab at him and is promptly shoved against the door as soon as it shut behind them, lips capturing his in a demanding kiss. His eyes flutter shut as he responds to the kiss, barely registering the way he’s leaning down and held in place by fingers tangled in his hair. The height difference gives him a clue and the cool metal of a piercing against his chin confirms his suspicion.

“You’re not usually late,” Nakamaru breathes into the other man’s lips when the kiss breaks.

Koki pulls away and he smiles, the cheeky upward curve of his mouth clashing with the flush covering the rest of his face.

"We have time," Koki chuckles. "I checked with the staff, the meeting's just about crosstalk grouping," he continues with a saucy wink.

Nakamaru splutters as Koki begins to go down on his knees, hands lightly ghosting over Nakamaru's sides. Koki looks up at Nakamaru the entire time, watching the other man's expression, his face impassive as Nakamaru’s face progresses from mildly traumatized to downright panicked.

"You should see your face," Koki laughs outright. "Relax, or you'll give yourself a heart attack." He's down and tying his shoelaces, no longer teasing Nakamaru with his hands.

"Some other time, though," Koki finally says as he rises, finished with tying his shoelaces. He reaches for the door, his arm brushing against Nakamaru's side. The contact sends a shiver down Nakamaru's back, and they step out of the room together.

 

The meeting, as was the rest of the work day, is uneventful; at the end of it, the five of them are gathered in the dressing room, busy with their own preparations before leaving. Nakamaru waits for Ueda, face calm and brows smooth, until the others leave. The other man is silent in his own little world, and Nakamaru's brow furrows as they're left alone.

"You're awfully quiet today," Nakamaru says. He edges closer, arm shooting out to slam against the wall near Ueda’s head, effectively cornering the other man and pulling him back into the conversation.

Ueda’s eyebrow raises just a notch, his gaze moving slowly from Nakamaru’s arm on the wall up to the other man’s face. “Am I?” Ueda challenges.

“Jealous?” Nakamaru replies with ease. There’s an answering challenge in his own eyes—as if daring Ueda to deny the obvious—to which Ueda responds by leaning just a smidge on tiptoes and pressing his lips to Nakamaru’s.

The kiss, as light and quick as it was, completely wipes the smirk off of Nakamaru’s lips, and Ueda ducks out of the other man’s reach. He walks a few steps away before turning toward Nakamaru with a benevolent smile.

“Why would I be,” Ueda says softly, the smile on his lips turning just a tiny bit spine-chilling, “when I know you’re coming right back home to me?”

Nakamaru blinks at that, and he almost forgets where he is. By the time he lowers his hand from the wall, slowly processing what Ueda has just said, the other man is gone. He shakes his head and goes after him, a resigned— _awed_ —smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
